Photographs and Gasoline
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: Short one shot with Amelia and Jason, based on Photographs and Gasoline by Framing Hanley. Summary inside Read and Review


Hi I own nothing... Hey I'm back to writing Amelia and Jason fanfics! It's been a while I know but I thought I might as well. Anyway we all know I own nothing, not the Teen Titans or Kelly Clarkson. I know crappy song... Oh, well I though it fit the mood perfectly...Let's see if I can find a different song (Looks through Itunes and Grooveshark) Ah! I'll do it from Jason's POV! Framing Hanley Photographs and Gasoline does not belong to me!

_Summary/Back Story:_ Jason is with Kitten after a Huge break up with Amelia. Little does he know that Amelia _does_ love him. The song goes through a whole sequence of Kitten's Place, The streets leading to Amelia's place, and Amelia's front step. Enjoy!

Kitten kissed Jason furiously, grasping the hem of her shirt ready to pull it off for her play toy. She broke the kiss and pulled it up to her waist. Jason thought about how he ended up here. Amelia had accused him of cheating on her with Kitten, he argued in his own defense, plates were thrown, windows were cracked, and he was told to get out.

"_I want you out of my fucking house! Now Jason Todd! Don't you dare think of showing your face here again!" _The words rang in his head, a grave reminder of the girl he loved.

"Oh Jason! Did you forget what were doing here?" Kitten asked, clearly annoyed. His black hair hung in his eyes as he smiled at Kitten. He mumbled something inaudible and got off the pink bed.

"What?" She screamed. He pulled on his grey sweatshirt and started walking to the door.

"No use taking off your clothes, we won't be goin' there tonight." He said reaching for the door knob.

"You were kind enough to say hello, I figure I could at least say goodbye," He said, smirking and pulling his hood up.

"The way, I was thinking about, telling you that I was in love with her... I'm still in love with her," Jason shrugged, opening the door and stepping out.

"Look at this web I've wove," He mumbled to himself.

'So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame, I won't be coming back. You're not the one to blame," He said looking back at a stunned Kitten. He opened the front door to the tiny apartment and closed it behind it.

"The chemistry between, liars like you and me, ignites like gasoline," Starting to walk towards the illy lit staircase. He took the steps two at a time.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me set the record straight, I was never really yours in the first place." Kitten stuck her head out the window of her apartment to see Jason walking in the down pour of rain.

"You ass hole! I'll have my Daddy after you in no time!" She screamed.

"Feel free!" He screamed back. He smiled as he turned and stuck his middle finger at Kitten. She gasped and ducked back into the apartment.

"Now look at this web I've wove, I told you I would break your heart!" He screamed. She probably had her father on the phone now... Oh well, he thought.

"So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame. I won't be comin' back, but you're not the one to blame. The chemistry between liars like you and me, ignites like gasoline," He whispered.

"Explosions all around me, there's no place I'd rather be than home. With her beside me I'm home, take me home again," He screamed in frustration. He remembered her curled up beside him, her head on his chest, fast asleep.

"Is this where you thought I'd be?" He said, looking up toward the sky. The sudden clap of lightening lit up the sky like a firework.

"How's this for your spotlight!" He screamed.  
>"I thought you said something about me, well you better get your facts right!" He turned his face back to the wet cement of the darkened sidewalk. His sneakers tapping lightly against the water that overflowed the walk.<p>

"So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame! I won't be coming back! You're not the one to blame! Oh, the chemistry, the chemistry between, liars like you and me ignites like gasoline!" he said, a certain power in his voice, making the rain seem like nothing. He took a fresh pack of cigarettes out of his sweatshirt pocket and ripped them open. He picked one out and took a zippo lighter out. He tried to light it, getting nothing but a spark. He tried again, the same reaction. He threw the cigarette down and kept walking.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jack said to hell, with a candlestick," He mumbled, he stepped onto the street to cross and kept walking.

"Oh it will be, oh it will be,"

"A hard time in the old town tonight." He assured himself.

"Oh, it will be, a hard time in the old town tonight. Tonight," The only thing about tonight he wanted to do about tonight was forget about it. He reached a huge brick apartment building and hopped up the steps, taking a small gold key out in the process. He unlocked the door, and stepped into the bright hallway. The old carpeted stairs seemed to take forever to climb, finally reaching level D of the building. He took out a silver key and walked down the hall, finally finding the right door, he stuck the key in the lock. He opened the door to find a red headed girl on the couch, cigarette in hand, and mascara smeared all down her face. She seemed not to have noticed the door opening because she put the cigarette out and curled up on the couch. He heard a broken sob, and saw it rack through her body.

"Burn this city down," He said. Tears dropped from her eyes and onto the couch, leaving black smudges on the crisp surface.

"Jason," She mumbled a certain shake in her voice. He closed the door and strode over to her. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You came back to me. After everyth-" He pressed his lips hard against hers, shutting her up.

"You talk too much," He said when he broke the kiss. He smirked as she looked up at him. She gave a devilish smirk of her own and pushed him onto the couch.

"Welcome home, She muttered curling up next to his chest. This was them, they'd fight, break up, get back together, and have the time of their lives. It might seem twisted, but that's them...

_**O.o Well... That was interesting! I haven't done one of these in a while so I thought I might as well do one. Red X was getting action every where else so I brought him back to my Character! Ha ha ha ha! Anyway, Read and Review! Love this song I suggest you go listen to it on youtube or something!Ha ha aha ha! Any way Review!**_

_**Find Your Voice and Speak Up**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


End file.
